Christmas Time
by Kawaii Violinist
Summary: ONESHOT Every year, Sana looks forward to what Akito has in stored for her during Christmas time.


**Dislcaimer:** I don't own Kodocha! There...I've told you, so no sue! .

Yes, people, I still live. I wanted to get a fic posted by Christmas, so here it is! I've got this inspiration bunny hopping around in my mind and wouldn't leave me along. And so I'm writing again! Woot

Note: Akito and Sana are kinda OOC (out of character). I'm not sure if you approve of this or not...but they had to be in order for the story to go as I wrote it... I hope you like...

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

_/ Lyrics /_

**CHRISTMAS TIME**

Every year, it was never the same. It never was. The several ways he would celebrate Christmas with her every year was completely different. Every year, she would be bouncing on the tips of her feet with excitement, eager to find out what Akito would do this year. Behind his stoic mask, Sana knew Hayama Akito was planning something for this special day. Something she would never be able to guess. And one look at his mischievous face would tell her that he wouldn't tell her anything about it, and she would have to be patient and wait. They were alike in so many ways. Unpredictability was one of them.

They had become an official couple eight years ago exactly on Christmas Day, a year after Akito had returned from America, when she was fifteen, and he had just turned sixteen. And every year since then, Christmas became the most exciting event she had ever looked forward to. Nothing could ever come close to it, not even her acting job.

Sana remembered how they celebrated the holiday last year. Akito had, with the help of their friends, blindfolded and "kidnapped" her to a secluded area in the middle of the park. They enjoyed a romantic, candlelight picnic dinner under the make-shift shelter he had put up to protect them from the snow.

She smiled up as delicate flakes of snow fell around her, whitening the city. It was like a picture out of a fantasy book. The sight of the snow falling upon the city looked so magical to her. Every year she couldn't help but be amazed at the sight, no matter how many times she would see snow. Sana sighed in content as she continued to walk home to her apartment, enjoying the enchanting sights that the snow made. She had just got off after a long day of work at the acting studio.

Upon arriving at her front door, Sana noticed a note hanging on the door handle. It was simple and just had her name on it. Like the ever-curious person she was, she took the paper, unfolded it, and read it.

"The sun can not compare to the warmth your smile brings.  
Come in and stay awhile."

Sana blinked at the poor attempt to use a metaphor and the obvious hint. It made her warm and fuzzy inside though, realizing how much effort Akito was trying to put in his surprise. Smiling gently, she followed the note's instructions and went inside.

Warm, comfortable air surrounded her as she stepped into the apartment. Freshly cinnamon-scented candles lit a glowing path down the hallway to the kitchen area. She could hear slow, romantic music playing throughout the apartment.

Sana smiled blissfully as her favorite song sang through the walls. She could feel the words vibrating to the very core of her heart. She remembered the day Akito had told her this was his favorite song. He had played this song when he officially asked her out. When he told her it was his favorite, it became her favorite as well.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Akito led her to the bench that was "oh-so-conveniently" there and had her sit down on it. He then left her to push the play button on the portable CD player he had brought with him. Sana_ _heard the tones ring out to her. She watched as Akito walked back to her and took her hands in his._

_/ Find me here  
And speak to me  
I want to feel you  
I need to hear you  
You are the light_

_That's leading me  
To the place  
Where I find peace again /_

_He then kneeled slowly on one knee, intently staring at her eyes with the utmost seriousness. "We've known each other for a couple of years now, Sana, right?"_

_Sana nodded curiously at him, wondering what in the world he was trying to pull off this time. "What about it? We've been friends for years. We've been through a lot together, ne?"_

"_Aa. We did." Akito lowered his head, his eyes downcast with his bangs covering his face. "You were there when I felt as though I could go on with my life. You were the one to bring my family back together. I...I can't demonstrate enough gratitude—"_

_/ You are the strength  
That keeps me walking  
You are the hope  
That keeps me trusting  
You are the life  
To my soul  
You are my purpose  
You're everything /_

_Sana stilled as she titled her head to the side, quietly listening to the lyrics and patiently waiting for him to continue. The past two years, with Akito in America, had brought her patience and such a calm attitude, that she nearly didn't recognize who she was when Sana_ _had looked through past video tapes of her. _

_She had...for no better words, had grown up and matured. They both had. He was more open with his words whenever he was around her, more open with his feelings and emotions then he had ever been before. And she had become less hyper-active and had become more graceful and more soft-spoken._

_Sana continued to watch Akito, regarding him silently._

"_I've come to realize...that you're –everything– to me..."_

_/ And how can I  
Stand here with you  
And not be moved by you  
Would you tell me  
How could it be  
Any better than this, yeah /_

"_Honto ni?" She questioned him in a shy voice. Akito looked up at her sent her an equally shy smile._

"_Honto...I mean it." He replied softly, "You...you move me. You touch my heart every time you smile at me."_

_Sana's_ _face blushed crimson as he continued to speak softly, still holding her hands gently with his karate-calloused hands. "I know...that when I get mad and run off...you'll run after me to bring me back."_

_/ You calm the storms  
And you give me rest  
You hold me in your hands  
You won't let me fall  
You still my heart  
And you take my breath away  
Would you take me in  
Take me deeper now /_

_Akito paused, reaching out to cup her cheek in his hand. Sana_ _smiled at him, encouraging him to continue. "I don't know how I would live my life if I never met you. I...What I want to say...will you go out with me?" He said, looking up at her hopefully._

_/ And how can I  
Stand here with you  
And not be moved by you  
Would you tell me  
How could it be  
Any better than this /_

"_Yes..." Sana breathed with delight, watching as her now-boyfriend's face literally lit up with joy and relief, "I can't think of anyone else better than you, Akito. I've been waiting forever to hear you ask that question."_

_She then pouted at him playfully. "It took you a good while to ask too! Mou...you're so slow, Akito!"_

_Akito had to chuckle, getting up from his knees to sit next to her. He wrapped his arms around her snugly, "Gomen. I'm a slow person. But a fast learner." He said suggestively to tease his girlfriend. Oh gosh...it sounded so new to him. Girlfriend. It sounded so right too. So new, but it felt so right._

_Sana_ _swatted his arm playfully. "You pervert! Stop saying stuff like that!"_

_He chuckled again and pulled her closer to him as he leaned against the bench. "It's beautiful, ne? The snow." Akito pointed out the gentle fall of soft snow. Sana nodded with a smile, watching as the snow fell around them._

_/ And how can I  
Stand here with you  
And not be moved by you  
Would you tell me  
How could it be  
Any better than this /_

_**END FLASHBACK**_

Sana entered the kitchen and found Akito in front of the stove, cooking something that smelled heavenly. She took a deep breath at the aroma. "Mmm...Something smells delicious. What are we having, Akito?"

Akito turned his head around to smile at her. "You'll see."

'There was his mysterious voice again.' Sana thought to herself as she sat down at the candlelit table. With that tone of voice, Sana knew better than to pry at what he was planning. She looked at the elaborately decorated dinner table. 'And what was with him and candles anyway?'

"Dinner's ready." Akito said, placing a plate of delicious-smelling food in front of her. He smiled at her and took the chair in across from her seat. Sana squealed happily and proceeded to eat her fill. They ate in comfortable silence.

_/ Cause you're all I want  
You're all I need  
You're everything  
Everything /_

Sana smiled as the song was played over and over again, unconsciously swaying her upper body to the tune as she finished her dinner. Akito noticed her swaying with an amused smile. He stood and held out his hand. "Dance with me?"

"Yes!" She eagerly took his hand. Akito chuckled and pulled her out into the open living room. The furniture had been pushed off to the side wall, giving them more room to dance together.

Sana sighed in content as she wrapped her arms around his neck, resting her cheek against his chest as they gently swayed to the music. It was just the two of them in the apartment, celebrating a festive holiday.

'Nothing could get any better than this.'

/ _You're all I want  
You're all I need  
You're everything  
Everything /_

Just as the song ended, Akito turned to face Sana, who was watching him curiously. He smiled and stepped back until she was but an arm's length away in front of him. "Do you remember the first time I played this song? I asked you out."

"I remember. How could I not?" She asked him, "It was one of the happiest days in my life! Of course I'm not going to forget it in a long while." Sana grinned cheekily up at Akito, making him chuckle once more.

"Me too. I'll always remember that day."

_/ You're all I want  
You're all I need  
You're everything  
Everything /_

Sana smiled up at him gently. "Merry Christmas, Akito. I love your surprise."

"Merry Christmas, Sana." He returned the holiday saying just as gently. "I'm not done yet."

She blinked, "There's more to the surprise? I thought this was wonderful enough!"

Akito shook his head with another smile. "Whoever said the surprise was over?" He asked her rhetorically. Placing his hand in his pocket, he shifted through and pulled something out in his hand. His hand was too large and covered the object so well that Sana couldn't see what Akito was holding. It peaked her curiosity even more.

"What are you holding, Akito? Let me see!"

"Hold on, you'll see it soon enough."

/ You're all I want  
You're all I need  
You're everything  
Everything /

Akito took a deep breath to calm his now-racing heart, and knelt down on one knee, much like the first time he asked her out. He held her left hand and showed her the small box in his hands. With his hand, he efficiently opened it and showed the ring.

The ring was a small, square-cut diamond ring with a silver band. It wasn't much, but Sana could tell he put an extreme amount of thought into it. He didn't make as much as her acting career, but he enjoyed doing what he did: a karate instructor. She loved the ring at first sight, but was too frozen in surprise to do anything to voice it out.

"We've been together for eight long years. The best years I've ever been given. Kurata Sana, I...I love you...and I want more than anything to have you by my side through everything we'll face in the future. The good and the bad. Could you...Would you bless me with more years to come as my wife?"

Akito held his breath, staring up at her with nervous and uncertain eyes as he stayed down on one knee. She still had not said anything yet. Sana was still wearing a profound face filled with utter shock and surprise at the unexpected question. All he could do was stay down and wait for her inevitable answer, hoping with everything that she'd consent.

_/ And how can I  
Stand here with you  
And not be moved by you  
Would you tell me  
How could it be  
Any better than this /_

"YES! OH MY GOSH! YES! YES! YES!" Sana squealed happily.

Akito let his breath go and gave another relieved sigh. With a grin now, he slipped the engagement ring onto her finger, rejoicing that he had the correct ring size. Akito swept up his fiancée in his arms and twirled her around. Laughing along with her in his quiet chuckle. He gently placed her down and embraced her tightly.

"You've made me the happiest man ever known to earth." He mumbled against her ear, still hugging her tightly. Sana smiled happily and hugged him back just as tightly. She sighed in content and closed her eyes.

'No, I was wrong. Nothing could get any better than this.'

_/ And how can I  
Stand here with you  
And not be moved by you  
Would you tell me  
How could it be  
Any better than this  
Would you tell me  
How could it be  
Any better than this /_

_**OWARI**_

**WMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWM**

A/N: And that's the end of this one-shot. Hope you guys liked it...

The song is from Lifehouse, "Everything." Yay!

My inspiration bunny hopped in and gave me a kick in the head as I thought about Christmas.

So, I wrote what my bunny told me to write...

Read and Review if you want!

**WMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWM**


End file.
